2 Geniuses, 1 Dalek
by gNat2
Summary: The 11th Doctor visits the sewers of the '03 turtles as Donatello finishes up rebuilding a Dalek. What could possibly go wrong? An alien invasion? You don't see those everyday...Wait, the Doctor does see them everyday...


**gNat2: Hello mutant turtle fans and Whovians alike! This idea was stuck in my head at school all day and that four day weekend is coming sooooo slow (Probably because of Borderlands 2).**

**Hopefully I can update this sooner or later, but I can't promise that. I have other active fanfictions to work on, some slower than others. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and review this story when you're done, or else I'll have to kill Google Plus and finish Ray's job...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Neither does Michael Bay.**

* * *

"This is such strange pieces." Donatello told himself. Earlier, he did a search through of one of the junkyards Manhattan had to offer. He came across odd pieces of metal and contraptions that look like they can fit together. So he made a few trips to the lair and back to get what he needed. His brothers were out, scouting the streets, and his father Splinter is probably out to visit a friend in another dimension or something. This was the perfect opportunity for Donnie to do his new project in peace and quiet.

"Amazing!" The genius turtle put on the finishing touches of the project, which ended up being a complete robot. It had an odd rod that moves around, representing an eye. This thing had two arm-like contraptions in the front and strange light bulbs on top of its head. The robot was not functionally on, obviously, and that was the final challenge Don has to face.

"It didn't seem to have a switch anywhere." He muttered to himself, circling the robot numerous times. He then tried clapping his hands together, but no changes have been made. He even commanded it to wake up like an evil mad scientist. The five feet robot stood motionlessly where it was reassembled. "Neither did it came with some sort of blue print, it's like it was made to look like this anyways."

Just then, the lights flickered on and off in the lair and a faint noise of an engine whirled vaguely. Aware of this, Donatello grabbed his bo staff and headed out into the lair to find out what was happening, leaving the robot unattended to his dismay. For all he knew, it could be some sort of a new generation of those robot mouse hunters that almost killed his family or Shredder trying to sabotage him with his army of ninjas. He had seen a lot of strange stuff with his brothers, therefore anything could happen. Like his newly build robot somehow functioned to life, its eye-rod blinking blue.

~Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Break~

The Doctor stepped out of his lovely TARDIS, adjusting his bowtie since it somehow got messed up during the adventure. He wished Amy and Rory were here to experience what a sewer was like in the early 2000's of New York City...

He took a big intake of air. Then again, his companions chose the right idea to settle down for a while. It smelled like…some dead alien from his earlier years.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he pointed it at numerous stuff around where the blue box had landed or across the water. He walked to the corner, still with the screwdriver pointed at random boxes or some small animals scattering at his feet. When he finally was about to make a turn, something jabbed his chest. He looked up to see a wooden staff coming out from something in the shadows. "Who are you?" The owner of the staff questioned. "Me?" The Doctor replied. "I'm the Doctor. May I ask what's today's date, time, location, and planet?" There was a pause before the shadow replied, "August 4th, 2003. 10:31 PM, Manhattan, Earth."

More awkward pauses filled the tunnels. The Doctor stood frozen and had a stick pointed at him. He remembered, from another universe before coming here, that a robot told him to come to this location to see of good friend of his. What was the robot's name? It had something to do with bees and honey…

"What are you?" Asked the Doctor.

* * *

**gNat2: So the guy who's playing the new Raphael in Nick's version plays as Sam from Lord of the Rings, plus he's coming to New York Comic Con along with the 5th Doctor and the REAL voice of Megurine Luka. I never knew Hermes Comrade from Futurama and Ollie Williams from Family Guy are the same person...neat! Two of my favorite characters in one! That dude is going as well...**

**Also, there was an announcement that they finished a rough draft of the 'Alien Turtles' script. Apparently, April and Casey are ex's, Shredder is pronounced something retarded, Splinter doesn't exsist...**

**Wait. No Splinter...**

**-Processing-**

**WHAT THE FUCK, MICHAEL BAY?**


End file.
